


The Logo

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Butterflies, Butterfly, Fear, Fun, butterfly garden, morpho, quality time with baes, self insert fear of butterflies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: And maybe butterflies weren't such monsters after all.





	The Logo

**Author's Note:**

> A small self-insert about Jaska sharing a fear of butterflies with me xD  
> Enjoy this ficlet

Uncomfortably I sat on the driving seat of our van. No problem with the drive itself, the destination bugged me. It was Olli’s idea to visit the near butterfly garden on a free day, I silently disagreed, not wanting to ruin the fun for the others though. Jaska, the bad boy, being afraid of butterflies – ridiculous. So I tagged along, would’ve also been a good journey back to the roots of us and our logo, the morpho.

The guys were excited, we rarely went on trips together besides the touring business, it was quite a special thing … still I couldn’t relax enough. I thought about stepping into literal hell the next minutes, pure torture by hilariously small cute insects.

Everyone would laugh at me if I would actually confess this fear of butterflies and moths – it just doesn’t sound right.

“You look tense, having a bad day? Do we annoy you?” Markus asked as we paid our tickets and readied to enter the garden, he smiled … did he know what was up with me?

“It’s all fine, just haven’t slept much the last night, must be tired I guess.” I put on a fake grin, then followed the other guys.

My heart clenched together as I spotted one of them, my possibly worst enemies in this moment – these small bugs, winged bugs. The guys were amazed by it, walked up close to it, took photos of it … I felt pure panic inside of myself, tried to keep as much distance as needed.

At some point we arrived at the place where the morphos were found, I successfully made it to keep screams for myself until then … and suddenly we found ourselves in a cloud of butterflies.

Hell, literally hell. I screamed, slapped my hands through the air and crawled down on the ground, trying to hide myself of these monsters. I hated it, absolutely hated it.

“Jake, what the hell are you doing down there?” I heard Marko asking, this judging chuckling undertone in his voice, I went redder than a tomato.

“Hiding. Are they gone?” I muttered and slowly raised my head in shame.

“Yes, get up on your feet, man. The other visitors already look weirdly at us.” Now he laughed and held out his hand for pulling me up on my feet.

“Don’t like butterflies much?” Jani tagged in the conversation with a dirty grin on his face, I blushed even more. I nodded, nothing more.

“Then what’s this?” Jari was heard, walked over to me and I felt his hand on my head … what was he doing –

Then he held a huge butterfly in his hands, a morpho, a real one which apparently rested on my hair. I gulped and stepped back, looking at the little fella which didn’t appear small at all … monster.

“They don’t hurt. They don’t even want to play, they are just to look at.” the drummer chuckled and the morpho started to fly off his hand. “I don’t like them much either, I don’t like the fragile wings and their bodies and how they fly.” he continued with a smile, I honestly had to smile too, looking at him.

“Imagine, a member of a band is scared of their own logo.” Marko chuckled and patted my shoulder. They calmed me down, luckily. They didn’t make the fear go away, but they let the blush fade off my face.

“Not everyone likes everything, it’s fine you don’t adore them as much as we do. Nice you still tagged along, though. Facing your fears directly.” Olli stated, the others agreed.

And maybe butterflies weren’t such monsters, after all.


End file.
